The Everything Dance
by Marisa Serise
Summary: Renji shows off a few skills that have nothing to do with the battlefield. Thankfully, Ichigo approves, and shows off a few skills of his own. Oneshot. M for sexual themes/lemon.


**Title: The Everything Dance**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing: Renji/Ichigo**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, voyeurism, dirty talking  
**

**Words: 2744**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.  
**

**Summary: Renji shows off a few skills that have nothing to do with the battlefield. Thankfully, Ichigo approves, and shows off a few skills of his own. Oneshot.**

**AN: Just a quick oneshot – I had toyed with the idea of a sexy dance leading to something more after rediscovering Finger Eleven's "Paralyzer" – very hot song. _I want to make you move, because you're standing still… (_story is formatted directly since this is a direct upload from my LJ)  
**

**Storytime in the place to be!**

* * *

He was _dancing_.

It was something that should have been completely out of character for any shinigami, but for Abarai Renji, it was completely expected. The redhead's zeal for life made such things simply part of his overall appeal. Everyone enjoyed being around Renji when he was in such a good mood. Treating him to the best sake the bar had to offer didn't hurt to move things along either.

"You know, he's only showing off like this because he knows you're here watching him with us."

Ikkaku said this with no jealous tone whatsoever, making sure to keep his voice even — a slight challenge considering how many sake bottles were tipped over by his side. The last time Yumi decided to "demonstrate beauty for the ugly ones", as he called it, it ended up very badly. He lost count of how many concussions he dished out as gifts that night. He also lost count of how many times Yumi sent him into orbit, too. Captain Unohana's lecture had been stern, but it was definitely worth the reward sex.

What wasn't worth the reward sex, anyway?

It wasn't that Renji's dance was meant to be sexy — the loud vice-captain of the 6th was far too self conscious for such a thing. It was just that Renji had a tendency to play on his strengths well enough to spice things up without even realizing it. The same hips that had to roll this way and that way in order to dodge a Hollow's claw or the slash of a blade now rolled to a steady rhythm that was enticing in its own way. The transition wasn't perfect but the sake had the same effect as cafeteria gravy, covering up any flaws the audience might have noticed.

"We can never get him to dance. Asking him to go for it... well, you might as well be asking him to practice kido."

This comment from Shuuhei earned him a sharp nudge in the ribs from Kira and a laugh from Matsumoto. "Aww, be nice to Renji, Shuu...though Renji is cute when he's trying to do kido." She paused, shifting her body to be as upright as possible, with her face glowing with mock determination. "Shakkahou!" She called out drunkenly, lowering her voice to sound like Renji's confident tone. The spell fizzled with a large puff of smoke, causing everyone gathered to laugh loudly except for one person other than Ichigo.

"Matsumoto! This is exactly why I agreed to come to this...this...gathering of yours! Do not do that again!"

"Yes, Captain."

The small captain of the tenth clutched a cup of water with a sigh. Someone had to remain sober in order to watch this notorious group of party hounds.

Although comments and jokes were exchanged, no one took their eyes off Renji for a moment — especially not Ichigo. Visits to Sereitei were very limited for the substitute shinigami, so being able to sit here and drink sake with Shuuhei, Kira, Matsumoto and Renji was a nice change.

_Renji. _

He wasn't sure where he really stood with the redhead. They had gotten closer to each other after working together to save Rukia, but he wasn't sure where things really were going. They still existed in two different worlds and he noticed that Renji was keeping him at arm's length and more often. Then there were invitations to join Renji with the rest of the drinking crowd at a place like this, where Renji was actually in the middle of everything moving like...like...

_Danger. Tall, redheaded, stubborn, loud, uber-masculine danger. _

As the set of songs ended, he noticed Renji making a slow curve down to the floor where he picked up his lonely sake cup and took a long sip before throwing his head back. Watching the muscles in Renji's throat ripple was definitely having an effect on Ichigo, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

_It's the sake. That's all it is. _

He got up to try to get some fresh air, noticing that the door to the side of their group led directly to the small alley behind the bar. He made a swift exit, not looking back to see if anyone was following him.

_I've never been so happy to meet air in my life. Hello, air!_

He closed his eyes for a moment; trying to ignore the slight rush of heat he felt everywhere. It wasn't like this was his first time drinking sake — a few other visits to Sereitei usually ended up with either Renji or Matsumoto pulling him into a sakefest. When he managed to dodge both of them, Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake would manage to find and pull him into a sakefest twice as intense as anything Renji and Matsumoto could come up with.

_Damnit, it shouldn't be this hard. Next time I see Renji I'll--_

Ichigo didn't get to finish the thought because Renji was standing mere inches from him with a look on his face that Ichigo couldn't describe.

_He looks...I don't know...hungry. Like he wants to devour every last part of me. _

_Glad he's not a Hollow or I really would be in trouble. _

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked up to find Renji licking his lips. "Did you like?"

"Like what?"

"The dance...baka."

"That...was for me?"

"Ichigo, you're so slow!"

"I am not!"

Renji closed the distance between them, getting in one last childish "Are too!" before putting his lips to better use. The kiss was a touch sloppy at best, but Ichigo got the hint loud and clear. He broke off the kiss in confusion, not sure what to do.

"Here? In the alley?"

"No...didn't the dance teach you anything? I do think about what you like you know. Upstairs."

They moved slowly to a flight of steps off to the side of the building, not resorting to shunpo more to avoid having the sake-flavored world spin around than anything else.

The room that Renji stopped at was small, consisting of mainly a bed, a small area off to the side to wash up in, and a small table. The little nightstand by the bed held a shiny red box with a picture of a strawberry on top of it, making Ichigo very curious.

"What's in the box, Renji?"

"Mm, that's a surprise that you'll have to get on the bed to find out about, Ichigo."

"Renji, wait a minute..."

Renji moved to loom over him again, the sake doing nothing to take away from the sheer presence Renji brought everywhere he went. "We've waited. I saw the way you were watching me, Ichigo. Tell me I didn't turn you on. Tell me you didn't like watching me, especially having to watch others watch me with you."

"I liked it...Renji..."

"Then why stop now?"

"What does it mean?"

Renji stepped closer, moving so that he could dip down slightly to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "What does what mean, Ichigo?" He reached out quickly to move Ichigo's right hand over the obvious bulge in his hakama. "Are you asking what that means?" He paused for a moment, hearing Ichigo's surprised gasp. "Or...are you asking me...what this means..." He moved the hand up over his chest, where Ichigo could feel his heart beating faster.

"Because...all I can tell you...regardless...of what you think...I'm thinking...the two locations are connected. The first one doesn't even begin to react without the second. Without my heart...excitement is just...excitement. There's no joy in it. Does that get through to you well enough?"

Ichigo nodded, blushing strongly as he realized what Renji was staying.

_This isn't a one night stand for him, he really wants me. I think I'm starting to realize where we stand. _

He decided that he was going to stop thinking so much and just enjoy the moment, tear a page from Renji's book and move on from there. He started this new spontaneous movement with a deep kiss, moving his hand back to squeeze and tease that bulge back and forth. He moaned a little against Renji as he realized Renji had no problem at all sending a little torment and tension his way. He rubbed his hand over Ichigo's erection, feeling the low throb even through the fabric prison.

_More._

Ichigo didn't have to be a mindreader to realize that he and Renji were thinking the same thing: they both wanted to move forward and claim the passion, desire, hunger and need that had been swirling in the air ever since Renji walked into the sake bar in the first place.

"Take it off for me, Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed. He wasn't an exhibitionist like Renji, just a man that was starting to realize he really liked watching. Yet this was a show for Renji and Renji only, so he figured he could try to be exciting for Renji too. He loosened the hakama tie, working the fabric down slowly until he was fully exposed. He heard Renji inhale a sharp breath, and paused to look at the redhead curiously.

Renji shook his head. "Fuck, Ichi...do you realize how hot you look with just your top on?" When Ichigo didn't reply, he just shook his head again and smiled. "Get on the bed, on your back."

"Demanding."

"Requesting."

"Sounds like a demand to me."

"Maybe you want me that way, Ichi."

As he lay back on the bed, Ichigo finally got to see what was in the strawberry box, at least partially. He saw a lot of bottles and a couple of others things he wasn't at the right angle to fully make out. He tried to get himself comfortable on the bed, finding his anticipation and excitement making it easier to handle everything that seemed to be rushing at him all at once.

There was a slight interlude of eager fingers bringing cold lube over a place that was not happy about the temperature change at all.

"HEY! That's cold!"

"Shut up! Che, you're a piece o' work! I oughta just jam it in!"

Ichigo shook his head, scratching his head nervously. "No...I'll wait..."

"Good. I ain't into that kinda pain anyway."

Ichigo tapped into his voyeur desires again, watching those tanned fingers slowly work their way inside him. He slowly added to the scene by wrapping his own hand around his cock, stroking firmly.

"Mm...damn, Ichi...you gonna show off for me too?"

Ichigo blushed, feeling sort of silly that he is sitting here playing with himself in front of Renji.

_Do I really look sexy to him? He looks so turned on ...and I am too._

He decides to continue touching himself for Renji, moaning softly as those fingers moved back and forth inside him.

"Renji...more..."

"Mm, I like that you're as into this as I am, Ichi...more of what though?"

Ichigo watched Renji's grin widen as he shifted the angle of those fingers. At first, he wasn't sure why the redhead would do that, until he felt shocks of pleasure running over his body.

"Renji! Ah...nngh, nice...tho.."

"What, Ichi?"

"More...you. All of you."

Ichigo noticed Renji's grin fade for a moment, changing into another emotion that Ichigo couldn't really describe. It had a caring glow to it, and that made Ichigo really happy.

_I could have surrendered to those fingers...but I want him to enjoy this too..._

Renji was on top of him now, moving into place with single-minded intensity. "All of me, Ichigo? Is that right?"

His red-haired lover was quite gentle in the process of entering him, but the words that flowed next were tinged with a much darker shade of lust. "All of me, ya said? That's good, Ichi. Real good. Because I really can't stop myself from giving you the fucking you've wanted for the longest time. Is that what you want?"

"Renji...the way you talk...mm, dirty things you say..."

"You've got no idea where you've taken this, Ichi. I don't share and I don't know how to eat my food slowly, really. I can't look at how flushed and horny you look without wanting to really fuck you good and proper..."

The first few thrusts were very slow, for comfort's sake more than anything else. Ichigo realized that Renji was concentrating hard not to just take him as he had hissed mere moments earlier. Ichigo was really starting to like the way Renji's control wavered and wobbled, revealing a wild side that couldn't help but be appreciated.

Ichigo hooked his legs around Renji's waist, pulling him in closer. "Don't hold back, Renji...I'm..ready...for everything. All of you, remember?"

Renji nibbled at Ichigo's neck, moving to suck hard on his lover's soft skin. "Don't worry, you're going to get all of me, Ichigo. Tonight, tomorrow, and any other day you think you can handle it."

Ichigo heard the deep chuckle and placed his hands on Renji's shoulders, making sure he had a firm grip.

_Something tells me I better hold on tight. _

Renji began to push in deeper, his thrusts moving faster little by little. He moved so that he could look Ichigo in the eyes and make sure that his lover was all right at all times.

"Do you know...how incredibly fucking sexy you look ...the faces you're making...and don't think I didn't hear you moan. I really, really want to hear you, Ichigo. Don't hold back? Same goes to you."

_And here...I thought the dance had ended back there in the bar ...no. We're dancing together now. _

He moved his hips with Renji's, liking the way his lover's face lit up with delight when he did so.

Their hands met, linking together as Renji lived up to his earlier teasing words, moving at a speed that took Ichigo by surprised.

_It's an everything dance. I guess it fits. We don't just want to give each other everything — we have to. I have to. _

_I want to, too. _

"Renji!"

"Mm, you're feeling it... I'm not done yet, Ichigo...not done with you..."

Ichigo felt Renji shift angles yet again, brushing over a spot that made him cry out.

"Nnngh...there...like..that..."

"I'm happy to help, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt that spot, wherever it was inside him, being brushed against again and again. Considering the speed and intensity of Renji's movements, it was not a surprise that he was definitely feeling everything rushing at him. He squeezed Renji's hands tightly, closing his eyes.

"Ren...ji..."

"Yes..."

"Real...close..."

"Same...here..."

"Together?"

"Always, Ichigo."

The last comment of Renji's shattered all the windows of reason in Ichigo's mind. Suddenly, nothing mattered except this strange dance of friction and heat and spots that made his whole vision flicker and roll the way Renji's hips that rolled in front of their entire group.

He called his lover's name over and over, the sound morphing into a rhythm of its very own as Ichigo gave himself over to the rush and oblivion of release. Although wasn't a stranger to sexual release, he had to admit this was nothing like all the times in his room with nothing but fantasies to occupy his mind.

This was far more intense, far more_ real_ to him — even without the actual body to go with it. This was soul against soul, need against need, fulfillment and desire trapping them both until they came to the proper resolution.

What made it head and shoulders above any of his self-love moments in the real world was the addition of a fiery lover like Renji, who was falling over the edge with him. Somewhere through all of their twisted and hungry movements the hair tie that Renji used to keep those wild locks under control had fallen away, letting his hair free to cascade down his back and spill over his shoulders. As Renji closed his eyes and tipped his head back slightly, Ichigo admired the many waves of red hair that swayed and turned with Renji through everything.

Ichigo smiled and reached up to brush Renji's cheek. "All of me, all of you, right?"

He saw Renji roll off of him and move to spoon with him. "You know it, Ichigo."

The simple reply made Ichigo happy. This wild night definitely made up for all the times that Renji had kept him at arm's length or tried to get him to think carefully about their very-long distance relationship.

They could get through anything and everything together. After tonight, Ichigo realized that when life seemed to be spiraling out of control, sometimes all you needed do was dance.

Ichigo was looking forward to it.

* * *

**AN: Ah! That's my attempt at oneshot!RenIchi. I can't help but enjoy Renji ridin' seme, so much win for me :) I might switch it up in the future, but I like Ichi best when he's hungry and helpless under Renji :) I emphasize oneshot because I already have a storyverse with them, I just felt like doing something quick and fun for a change :)  
**

**Mmmph. Can't even right now. I decided to have my dessert without eating my dinner — so I'm just going to leave this story here and get on with work stuff. I'll be back later :) **

**I purposefully left the reason why Renji would keep Ichigo at arm's length vague — I think the reader has their own theories, and I would prefer it to keep it that way. **

**Just giving myself over to the muse, I suppose. Ah, well. **

**Yes, I am still going to update everything else. Just in case there was any doubt. :)  
**

**Have a great one, y'all!**


End file.
